Dragon Kingdom
by MollyDolly94
Summary: Dragons have begun to appear in Egypt, but why? What are they looking for? The answer: their prince.
1. Chapter 1

Atem ran with Mana through the palace halls, searching for a place to hide from Mahad.

"Come on you guys." Mahad called from behind them. "We really should be heading back."

Atem and Mana ignored him as they were about to jump into some pots when a shadow rushed past the closest window. They stopped as Atem climbed onto the window sill and looked out, his eyes widening. The sky was filled with dragons of all shapes and sizes. He looked down at the courtyard to see his father and some of the priests with him.

Atem jumped down and turned to Mana and Mahad, who had finally been able to catch up with them.

"What is it?" Mana asked.

"Dragons." Atem answered. "Most are unlike anything that I've ever seen.

"Come on. My father's down there."

The three ran down to the courtyard and Atem ran to his father.

"Father, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but these are no ordinary dragons." Aknamkanon answered.

"What do you mean?"

"These are actually the People of the Dragons from the Realm of Dragons. They are beings that are able to take on the form of a human and a dragon."

A large brown dragon flew down and landed in front of them. As it landed it seemed to shrink and change shape. After a couple seconds they all stared in shock as a Seth look-a-like stood before them, but with pale skin. He wore a pale blue long sleeved robe that went halfway to his knees and looked to be made of dragon scales with smooth matching pants and black boots that went a bit aboce the ankles. The look-a-like walked towards the group and knelt before Aknamkanon.

"Your Majesty. Please forgive our intrustion but we believe that a criminal from our realm has taken refuge in Egypt in hopes of evading us. We thought it best if you knew why we were here and to make sure that you and your people were on their top guard."

"Rise young man. May I ask who you are and who this criminal is?"

The young man stood up with a nod.

"My name is Seto Kiaba and the criminal that we are searching for is a man named Maximillium Pegasus."

Aknamkanon nodded. "You and your people are allowed to search Egypt for this criminal, but what pray tel has he done?"

A glare over came Seto's face.

"He kidnapped our prince."


	2. Chapter 2

Atem sat in his room with Mana and Mahad later in the day.

"What do you think about these dragon people?" Mahad asked.

"I feel bad that they lost their prince." Mana said. "When I looked into the eyes of Seto and the other dragons that were close enough for me to see I saw that their eyes held pain and sadness. I'm guessing that they al truly love their prince if the reaction of his kidnapping was that quick and strong."

Atem noded. "Maybe we can help them look for him."

"One problem." Mahad said. "We don't know what their prince looks like."

"Well we can start by trying to think of what he might look like." Mana said.

"From the people that we did see when they were in their human forms I saw that they all had the same pale skin as Seto." Atem said. "And almost everything about their clothing was dragon related, even their jewelry. But I seriously doubt that his Pegasus person is going to stay in the clothes of their culture. That way he would be able to hide easier."

"We could ask Bakura if he and his bandit friends habe noticed anyone suspicious. They may be thieves but they are loyal to the royal family."

Atem thought about this before nodding. He walked over to his desk and took out a small scroll and began to quickly write a small letter to Bakura. When he finished he rolled it up and tied it with a small string. The three walked out of the room and began to run to where they kept the messenger hawks. They were about halfway there when they ran into Aknamkanon.

"Where are you three off in a hurry?"

They looked at each other nervously.

"We were actually thinking of ways we could help the People of the Dragons find their prince." Atem answered. "We were on our way to send Bakura a letter to see if he has noticed anyone suspicious lately."

Aknamkanon rubbed his chin.

"That sounds like a good idea. I actually met the king of the People of the Dragons a couple of times. I can understand that he must be going through with his grandson being kidnapped."

"Grandson?" Mahad asked. "Wouldn't the prince be his son?"

"No, unfortunately the prince lost his parents when he was around three years old so he was raised by his grandfather , the last family member he has."

"Wow." Mana sid. "He must have a strong bond with his grandfather then."

Aknamkanon nodded gravely.

"Seto is still around so I will go and talk to him about what we can do to help."

The three watched as he walked down the hall before returing to their own task. They found the fastest hawk they had and sent it off, allhoping that Bakura would be able to help them.

* * *

Pegasus walked through the tunnels in the cave that he had taken refuge in. He had changed his clothes to that of the Egyptians so he wouldn't draw too much attention to himself. Walking into a small room-like area he saw a teenage boy of sixteen by years but looked to be around thirteen. The boy wore a purple sleeveless robe that went to his knees in a scale patter, purple leggings that went halfway past his knees, and sandals that wrapped around his ankles and lower legs. On his forehead was a gold band-like crown with a dragon's eye in the middle. Chains were wrapped around his ankles and wrsts, keeping him from escaping.

"You'll never get away with this Pegasus!" the boy yelled.

Pegasus just smirked.

"I seriously doubt that the royal guard will find us, especially if you are locked up out of sight and I don't go into my dragon form. Really Yugi boy, did you honestly think I wouldn't take necessary precautions?"

Yugi glared at the man. Pegasus, a smirk on his face, walked over and roughly grabbed Yugi's chin, forcing the boy to look up at him.

"Besides, I'm not just after you."

Yugi looked at him in shock.

"Every dragon from our realm has a human counterpart. True a dragon is very powerful alone, especially the royal dragons, but when a dragon is with his counterpart their power grows to an even greater level and a strong bond is formed, connectiong the two for the rest of their lives, but very few dragons know about this information. Your counterpart is here in Egypt and i plan to unite the two of you and, through a special ceremony, I will be able to steal the power the two of you wield."

Pegasus laughed as he threw Yugi's head back and left the small chamber.

"Please." he whispered with small tears coming to his eyes. "Don't let Pegasus find my counterpart."


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura growled as he reread the scroll that Atem had sent him. His fellow thieves looked at him with worry. They all knew how he felt about a missing royal. His whole village was destroyed by the Pharaoh's brother, but Aknamkanon had not known how the Millennium Items had been created and when he discovered how he was greatly troubled. He had prayed to the Egyptian gods and had quickly tracked Bakura down to try and explain and had done whatever he could to make up for his part in the creation of the Millennium Items, since he felt guilty for allowing the Items to be created in the first place. It took a while but Bakura then began to trust the Pharaoh, his son, and most of those who worked in the palace and in return they trusted him and his band.

"It's criminals like this that give us bad names!" Bakura growled clenching his hand around the scroll.

"Whatt happened?" Marik, his second in command, asked.

"The dragons that we've been seeing are actually the people from the Realm of Dragons. A criminal from their realm kidnapped their prince and is currently hiding somewhere in Egypt. Our prince asked us to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."

The others nodded.

"Separate into groups of two to three and search the area." Bakura colled, walking towards his horse with Marik following.

The others ran to follow his orders. Bakura and Marik rode to some cliffs that were known to have some hidden caves. They were nearing the closest cave at the base of the cliffs when they started hearing voices.

"You could have done that spell with a bit more direction, Ryo?"

The two thieves looked at each other before moving closer.

"You want to try performing a transportation spell with a bunch of royal guards chasing you? Besides I think you should hee that look. It's quite entertaining."

The thieves froze. Royal guards? Did these two work for the criminal that took the dragon prince?

They looked into one of the caves and their eyes widened. Inside they saw two boys that looked like them with a couple of differences. For one they both looked to be younger by about one to two years and they didn't have the harsh looks that they had. The look-a-likes had less messy hair but Bakura's didn't have the same tan skin that the other three shared.

The Marik look-a-like wore a small brown vest that was open on the chest and matching leggings that had a scale pattern on the hem with tan sandals. On his wrists he wore gold bands with small brown stones on the edges.

The Bakura looke-a-like wore a thin light blue robe that went to his knees and elbows and boots that went to his knees. Around his neck was a silver chain necklave that ended at his chest with a small pale blue crystal.

The Bakura look-a-like looked to be trying hard not to laugh at the marik look-a-like, who at the moment was hanging upside down by his foot caught in between two stalactites. The Marik look-a-like glared down at his companion.

Bakura cleared his throat, catching the two boys' attention. They stared at the thieves in shock.

"Would you two please tell us who you two are?" Bakura glared.

The Marik look-a-like sent them a glare before he curled up and gripped the stones around his foot. With a light squeeze he broke them into small pieves and landed gracefully on his feet.

"What does it matter to you who we are?"

The look-a-like was shoved to the side by his companion.

"Sorry about him." he bowed. "My name is Ryo Bakura and this is Malik Ishtar."

"Ryo, don't tell them our names!"

Ryo turned to Malik.

"They're also searching for Pegasus. If we help them, we can find Yugi faster."

"Hold it!"

The two turned to Bakura and marik.

"Howdo you know we're searching for Pegasus?" Bakura asked.

"I specialize in magic, including mind spells." Ryo answered. "I sort of read your mind to find out who you were."

"Okay," Bakura said uneasily. "Ask about that later. Another thing, how did, Malik was it, how did he break those rocks so easily."

"I'm an earth dragon, we are extremely strong. Ryo here is an ice dragon, they specialize in magic."

"Um," Marik asked. "What exactly is 'ice'?"

Malik looked at them in shock.

"Malik, it's not that big of a deal." Ryo said. "Egypt is very hot, so I doubt they even have ice here.

"ice is basically grozen water, and it's very cold."

"Still not getting it." Marik said.

Ryo thought for a bit before pointing his finger at marik's hand. Marik suddenly looked at his hand when it turned cold. His eyes widened when he saw a thin hard substance covering it. Shaking his hand he saw the substance fall off.

"That's ice." Ryo said. "I just put a thin layer on your hand to show what it is. It's harmless in that amount."

"So who exactly are you two and who is this Yugi person?" Bakura asked.

Malik and Ryo shared looks.

"Well as you have probably already figured out, we're from the Realm of Dragons. Yugi is an old friend of ours and he's the prince of our realm."

"Wait." Marik said. "Is he the same prince that was taken by Pegasus?"

Both Ryo and Malik nodded.

'We can't just sit around and do nothing while our friend is missing." Malik said.

"We can help you." Bakura said. "Our prince had asked us to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious and do what we can to help find your prince."

Malik and Ryo exchanged shocked and happy looks before nodding.


End file.
